


Infiltration

by YJYAOI



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Relationship(s), Secret Organizations, Secret Relationship, Timkon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 14:31:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5669431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YJYAOI/pseuds/YJYAOI
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The batfamily is part of a secret league of warriors who have been sworn enemies with Luthor family for years, but when Tim is sent to steal information from LexCorp and gets caught by someone things start to change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Guys I thought i would start posting on here and on FanFic and i thought why not start with my new story on here and see how it goes.

Metropolis stood glowing in the night sky, the sound of cars could be heard echoing from the streets. Everything was calm here compared to Gotham. The Lexcorp building stood high above everything else, it seemed to be the main thing of Metropolis the eye catcher, but on this night it was also a target. A masked figure slowly climbed their way up the side of the building heading for the top floor, it was dangerous but they were trained for this. Soon the masked figure reached the small balcony and climbed up onto it and headed for the door. The building was locked down for the night it all ways was but, this wasn’t the first time they had to break in their and it probably wouldn’t be their last. The masked figure looked around before plugging in a small device to the security panel and hacking their way through the firewalls and safety procedures.

 

“I see Lex has upgraded his security, but still its no match for me” The masked figure said in a cocky voice as the security door opened.

 

They walked in carefully looking around, they knew only a few people would be in the building but no one was going to be coming up to the bosses office at this time of night. The masked figure walked over to the main computer and plugged in their device and started to get to work, but soon they heard voices from outside the office.  
  
“Shit, I don’t have time for this” They said as they hid the device and rushed to close the security door.

 

The masked figure was quick to slip into a hiding place and wait for who ever was out side that office to leave or come in and get what they want. They just hopped the person wasn’t planning on staying.

 

* * *

On the other side of the door a small blonde women was arguing with a young well build man with black hair.

 

“Sandra calm down, he knows I’m here and he doesn’t mind that I’m just getting some paper work”

 

“Mr. Luthor please..” She was cut of

 

“Mr. Kent, he’s my step father and you know I didn’t take his name” He said in an angry tone.

 

“I’m sorry, I’m just not sure weather its smart at this hour to go in” She begged.

 

“Well, its to late now I need the paper work” He said angrily as he swiped his card and the door opened.

 

He sighed as he walked in closing the door behind him. Lex was like a father to him but he wasn’t his father. His father died when he was young and his mother remarried a few years later. He was happy as long as she was happy. The man sighed as he turned on the lights and walked over to the desk looking for the paper work he needed. He soon spotted a device sitting on the desk almost hidden but not very well.

 

“What’s this?” He said raising an eyebrow.

 

The device pinged and a message appeared saying transfer complete. The masked figure panicked and charged from his hiding place and quickly flipped over the man and kicked him off his feet before grabbing the device.

 

“Conner Kent, well aren’t I lucky. I would love to stay and chat but I have to go” The masked figure said before he went to dash for the door.

 

Conner wasn’t letting anyone get away with stealing, he got up and ran after the masked figure and tackled them to the ground holding their arms above their head.

 

“You’re not getting away that easily” He said through gritted teeth. “Guessing being on the football team did help”

 

The masked figure struggled under the huge man. They needed to get out and fast but they couldn’t mode they were pined down.

 

“Are you going to speak or just struggle”

 

Conner moved his hands so that both were pinning the masked intruders arms above his head and his other free hand went to remove his mask. The intruder struggled trying to avoid it but it was to late. He watched as a hand reached down and ripped the mask off. Conner looked down at a man who must be around the same age as him with black hair and beautiful blue eyes. Conner was just stuck gazing into those eyes and that was his weakness. The intruder took this as an advantage and kicked the man right in the crotch then pushed him off before running for the door again. Conner got up to chase him but watched as the intruder jumped over the balcony and used a wing suit to glide across the city. Conner walked inside feeling defeated, as he did he soon saw a photo laying on the ground of what appeared to be the intruder as a young boy and what possibly were his parents.

 

“Who are you?”

* * *

The masked figure arrived back at a safe house on the outskirts of the city he was breathing heavily the cops had been after him but he got away. He slumped down on the couch to rest only to be greeted by an unfriendly voice.

 

“You were not careful tonight Tim” A harsh deep voice said.

 

“Bruce, I’m sorry I underestimate him. I didn’t know he would tackle me” Tim begged.

 

“Well you should have known better, but no more field missions for you. You’ve be compromised”

 

“I understand” Tim said looking down in shame as Bruce walked closer.

 

“But did you get what we needed?” He said in a calmer voice as he sat next to him.

 

“Yes” Tim handed over the device and Bruce looked pleased.

 

“You may have been caught but I’m proud of you for getting this information” Bruce stood up and walked to the door.

 

“Thank you and I’m sorry again”

 

“Meet back in Gotham tomorrow. Dick has arranged you away out” Bruce closed the door and left Tim alone.

 

Tim sighed as he leaned back into the sofa, he can’t believe he stuffed up and he let that handsome hunk get the better of him. He had watched Conner for months he should have known he would attack him. He sighed and pulled out a folder and laid it out on the coffee table. It was all photos and information on Conner, Tim had a fascination with him, and maybe even a crush, and they had even met once at one of Bruce’s big dinners for his company.

 

“Shit” Tim realized they had met, what if Conner recognized him and is already putting things into motion.

 

Tim knew he had to stop him before Conner got the chance to tell the police or worse even Lex, he couldn’t risk the League getting exposed. Tim was quick to pack up a few things and change before finding Conner’s address in the folder and heading out to stop him. He knew it had to be done and he knew Bruce would do the same thing if he were in his shoes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim knows that he has to go after Conner and stop him before he figures out who he is.

Tim was quick to get down stairs he had hidden his motorcycle, behind the building. He started his bike and took off and headed for Connors apartment, he knew he would need help so with the security system so he called in some extra help.

 

“Babs are you there?” He said in a panicked voice as he put his earpiece in.

 

“What is it Tim?” She said concerned.

 

“Look I’m guessing you know what happened with the Lexcorp operation but someone saw me and I need to get into their apartment”

 

“Conner Kent?”

 

“Yeah, How did yo…”

 

“I’m onto it don’t worry” She said cutting him off.

 

Tim smiled as he sped up quicker heading for the center of the city.

* * *

 

 Conner sighed as he opened his front door and turned off the alarm. He rubbed his eyes as the door slammed shut behind him and he headed for the living room. As he did he pressed the phone on his way, letting the answering machine play.

 

“Two new messages, Beep, Hi, Conner it’s me Meagan again. Look I know you don’t want to talk and you said I was controlling and all I just want you back okay”

 

Conner sighed he had to change his number all she did was keep calling, he dumped her months ago after she tried to keep controlling him even tried to persuade Lex into helping her. The answering machine beeped again.

 

“Hi Sweetie, it’s Ma. I guess your not home but please call back”

 

Conner smiled he knew it was to late to call Ma now but he knew he should call her back in the morning, he knew he should also go see them. Since his dad passed he hardly ever saw them. Conner poured his self a drink before walking to his room and kicking off his shoes. He places his drink down and slowly started to strip down to his underwear. He walked in front of the mirror and flexed his muscles and looked at him self in his black boxer briefs.

 

“Damn good looking” He said with a smirk.

 

He went and grabbed his drink and stopped to grab the photo the intruder left today before he walked into the lounge room and sat down on the couch. He reached for the remote and turned on the TV before looking at the photo, he knew he knew this person he just couldn’t remember from where, those blue eyes were just so enticing and mesmerizing he couldn’t look away. 

* * *

 

Tim had finally reached the building he pulled up across the street and looked up at the building he knew Conner’s apartment was on the top floor. Of course he had the penthouse he thought. He sighed as he got off his bike and looked at the building more, he couldn’t climb this one like he did Lexcorp cause he didn’t have the right gear.

 

“Babs, can you put the cameras on loop I have to take the inside approach” He said putting his hand to his ear.

 

“Done, take elevator 2 up I’ve hacked it to take you straight to the penthouse”

 

“Thanks” He said smirking as he pulled his hood on.

 

“Always welcome, just make it look like an accident you know are ways”

 

“Of course” He said smirking as he walked through to the elevator.

 

Conner slowly sipped his drink while watching TV but his phone soon rang, he sighed as he walked over picking it up, not even checking the caller ID.

 

“Kent speaking”

 

“Conner always so formal” a girls voice said.

 

“Cassie, what can I help you with at this time of night?”

 

“Just bored and in a little bit of a fun mood was hoping to come visit”

 

“Not tonight”

 

“But, I’m already on my way around. You know you cant resist” She said in a devilish tone.

 

Conner sighed. Cassie had always been after him, he had a fling with her once after Megan and since then she always wanted to just come have fun, It didn’t bother Conner, but he was starting to get bored off it.

 

“Just let me come around and we will see where it goes”

 

“Fine” Conner said as he quickly hung up and walked to his room.

 

While Conner had been on the phone Tim had managed to get into the apartment, his lock picking skills were good and luckily for him the alarm was all ready off. He moved carefully through the apartment and heard someone moving in the bedroom, he headed towards it slowly making sure to watch his step. As he peered into the bedroom he saw Conner standing in front of his mirror looking at him self. Tim smirked seeing the half naked man, but quickly had to move out of sight when Conner walked to his dresser, but as he did Tim knocked something.

 

“Shit” He mumbled under his breath.

 

Conner turned quickly and moved cautiously hearing something fall outside his room. Tim knew he had to be quick, he needed a spot to make an attack on him and he found the perfect one. Conner moved out of his bedroom slowly looking around his apartment.

 

“Anyone here?” He said worryingly.

 

Tim was quite and waited for Conner to move close to him and soon he was. Conner turned his back and looked around before being pushed forward and falling face first onto the floor. He quickly got back up he wasn’t letting someone get away again tonight. He ran out the person and tackled them against the wall. Tim’s head hit the wall hard almost knocking him out. He became disorientated but was quick to kick Conner away, as he did his hood fell off.

 

“You again, who the hell are you and what do you want?” He said angrily.

 

Tim didn’t answer he just ran across the apartment, but as he did Conner ran at him again and tackled him by the waist and dragged him down to the ground.

 

“I’m not letting you get away again”

 

“Let go of me” Tim said angrily.

 

Conner had him pinned better then last time, Tim struggled but Conner wasn’t going to let him go. Conner looked down at him and into those blue eyes he had seen just earlier that night and then it clicked he remember where he had seen those eyes before.

 

“My god, your Bruce Wayne’s kid, but what do you want?” He said shocked

 

Tim didn’t say a word just kept his mouth shut and looked away from him.

 

“Well if your not going to talk I will just have to make you”

 

But just as Conner was about to make him there was a knock at the door.

 

 

 

 


End file.
